Les sentiments peuvent évoluer
by infinitylight
Summary: Un one-shot sans aucune prétention mais que j'aime bien perso
1. Default Chapter

Les sentiments peuvent évoluer  
  
Base : Hikaru no go (nooooooooon ?? lol)  
  
Couple : Surprise ! (Sinon je spoil l'intérêt du début de la fic --) Enfin me connaissant c'est pas trop dure … mais un autre couple plus inattendu entre en jeu aussi  
  
Disclaimer : Ben je les possède toujours pas … mais bon vu qu'ils souffrent pas du tout ici vont pas se plaindre de ce « petit » emprunt … je les rend en bonne santé  
  
Note : ben franchement je sais pas du tout ce qui m'a prit d'écrire ça XD moi je marche à l'inspiration … et ce week-end alors que je me disais serait temps que t'avance ton autre fic j'ai eut une soudaine idée qui m'est venu en voyant une image d'un doujin Hikago … (elle m'a inspirée la scène finale cette image ) et puis voilà … et j'ai écrit le one-shot dans le WE finalement (fignoler cet aprem quand même) … et l'histoire a bien changé au fur et à mesure de l'écriture XD  
  
----------------  
  
Shindo soupira pour la énième fois en 20 minutes. Akari lui avait demandé de l'attendre chez elle ce soir là après les cours car elle souhaitait lui annoncer une grande nouvelle. Et elle était en retard …ce qui mettait le jeune garçon en rogne car il avait rendez-vous avec Akira 1h plus tard et qu'il fallait déjà compté 45 minutes de trajet, autrement dit il était sûr d'être en retard encore une fois, et il aurait droit à nouveau aux reproches de son rival. Enfin bref, Hikaru commençait à s'impatienter et à songer à partir sans attendre Akari quand celle-ci arriva.  
  
Akari : « Merci d'être venu Hikaru. »  
  
Hikaru : « C'est bien normal, mais… »  
  
????? : « Bonsoir Shindo. »  
  
Hikaru : « Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
Akari : « Hikaru, c'est ce que je voulais t'annoncer. Tout les deux nous sortons ensemble. »  
  
Dire que Hikaru fut surpris serait largement en dessous de la réalité. Complètement déconnecté de la réalité serait plus proche de son état d'esprit durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent cette annonce. Légèrement inquiète de la réaction de son ami d'enfance, Akari commença à lui expliquer toute l'histoire.  
  
Lors d'un tournoi de go, Hikaru avait proposé à Akari de l'accompagner et elle avait accepté. Ce jour là Hikaru lui avait enfin présenté la plupart de ses amis, également de jeunes professionnels du go. Ensuite Hikaru avait été obligé de la laisser seule une partie de l'après-midi pour cause de match à disputer. C'est à ce moment là qu'un de ses amis lui avait proposé de rester avec elle pour lui tenir compagnie. C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble, à parler surtout de go. Puis en fin de soirée le jeune homme devant à son tour tenir ses obligations professionnels, Akari lui avait demandé si ils pourraient se revoir. Après avoir échangé leurs numéros de téléphones respectifs, ils s'étaient séparés. Mais ensuite ils se revirent régulièrement, et finalement ils étaient tombés amoureux.  
  
?????: « Shindo, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »  
  
Hikaru sortit enfin de sa transe, et son sourire habituel lui revint.  
  
Hikaru : « Non, bien sûr que non. Au contraire je suis très heureux pour vous deux. Je ne m'en suis absolument pas douté ! Vous avez bien caché votre jeu. Je suis vexé que vous ne m'en ayez pas parlé plutôt cependant. »  
  
?????: « En fait, …et bien …. Euh ... disons que ce n'était pas un sujet très facile à aborder. Au début je croyais que toi et Akari … enfin … que vous étiez ensemble … et… »  
  
Hikaru : « Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai compris ! Bon et maintenant je dois vous laisser. Bye ! »  
  
Hikaru quitta précipitamment la maison où il se trouvait, les pensées en ébullition, sans même faire attention à la direction qu'il prenait. La nouvelle lui avait causé un énorme choc. Il connaissait Akari depuis sa plus tendre enfance ! Ils avaient toujours été ensemble et cela lui semblait naturel. De plus, il croyait la jeune fille amoureuse de lui, et de même s'il n'avait jamais répondu clairement à ses sentiments ils se disaient que c'était parce qu'ils étaient encore trop jeune. Qu'ils avaient du temps devant eux. Puis après il s'était prit de passion pour le go et donc il lui semblait difficile d'entretenir une relation avec Akari tout en étant professionnel de go. Mais malgré tout elle était toujours à ses côtés et jamais elle ne lui avait parlé d'un autre garçon. Alors que maintenant, sans prévenir elle sorte avec lui … un autre professionnel de go, et en plus un de ses amis … (allez on va bientôt savoir qui courage )  
  
Hikaru était toujours en train de ressasser des pensées noires quand il rentra chez lui le soir, après 3 heures de marche dont il ne se souvenait absolument pas. Il se trouvait à quelques mètres de chez lui quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait.  
  
Akira: « Shindo attend ! »  
  
Hikaru : « Touya ! »  
  
Akira : « Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au salon de mon père ? Je croyais que nous avions rendez-vous pour jouer une partie ! »  
  
Akira semblait bien énervé, mais pour une fois Hikaru n'avait pas envie de s'engueuler avec le jeune homme.  
  
Hikaru : « Excuse-moi Touya, j'ai complètement oublié. »  
  
Akira : « Oublié ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ces 3 dernières heures ? »  
  
Hikaru : « Rien » avoua piteusement Hikaru, qui ne pensait pas avoir le droit de parler à d'autres personnes de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, du moins pour le moment.  
  
Akira avait baissé la tête, ses longs cheveux cachant à Hikaru les larmes qui apparaissaient dans ses yeux, n'arrivant malgré tout pas à supprimer le léger tremblement de sa voix.  
  
Akira : « Je croyais être ton ami et tu n'as pas même une excuse valable à me fournir … Je compte donc si peu pour toi … ?»  
  
Ces mots furent murmurés mais Hikaru les entendit. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Akira s'enfuyant déjà au loin.  
  
C'est seulement sous la douche qu'Hikaru commença à réfléchir aux diverses conséquences de cette soirée. Il devait bien s'avouer que le choc qu'il avait ressentit en découvrant son amie d'enfance dans les bras d'un autre était plus dû à la surprise qu'à la jalousie. Non, en fait c'était bien le plus étonnant de l'histoire. Hikaru n'était pas jaloux. Il savait qu'il restait le meilleur ami de la jeune fille, et qu'il ne la perdrait pas parce qu'elle en aimait un autre. Et ça lui suffisait. Surtout que cet autre était un de ses amis. Finalement c'était peut-être mieux comme ça… il connaissait la jeune fille depuis toujours, auraient-ils pu vivre quelque chose ensemble ? Il la connaissait par cœur. Du moins le croyait-il vu qu'il n'avait pas su voir l'évolution de ses sentiments. Mais finalement elle n'était pas la seule personne dont il n'avait pas su voir les sentiments. Il avait été surpris de trouver Akira devant chez lui. Encore que ce n'était pas la première fois que son rival surgissait à l'improviste devant lui pour lui réclamer une explication quant à son comportement ! Ces souvenirs amenèrent un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hikaru. Non en réalité cette apparition soudaine lui aurait fait plaisir dans d'autres circonstances. Il était plutôt heureux de voir qu'Akira s'inquiétait un peu pour lui. C'est la preuve qu'ils commençaient à devenir des amis. Il sentait qu'il devenait de plus en plus proche de son rival, mais les dernières paroles qu'Akira avait prononcées l'avaient tout de même surpris. Tout comme son départ précipité. L'intonation du jeune homme l'avait gêné surtout … mais connaissant Akira, qui ne connaissait que le go pour lequel il se donnait à fond, il ne s'étonnait pas vraiment qu'il s'investisse tout autant dans leur amitié. « Leur amitié » … oui Akira était devenu un ami qui lui était précieux malgré leurs disputes… Et il était heureux que ce soit réciproque. Il prit donc la ferme résolution de s'excuser dès le lendemain.  
  
Le lendemain, Hikaru se réveilla de très bonne humeur en songeant à la partie qu'il devait jouer cet après-midi même contre Isumi. Un grand combat en perspective. L'ancien insei ayant énormément progressé ces derniers temps. Et de plus il n'avait pas joué contre lui depuis un certain temps celui-ci étant toujours occupé ailleurs … Peut-être ferait-il mieux d'étudier quelques parties ce matin…  
  
Hikaru : « Touya ! Hey Touya ! »  
  
Hikaru fut bien heureux d'apercevoir le jeune homme, espérant pouvoir lui parler et ainsi s'excuser pour son comportement de la veille. Seulement Akira ne sembla pas l'entendre et continua son chemin jusqu'à sortir du hall où se trouvait Hikaru. Celui s'apprêtait à le rattraper, quand Waya lui sauta presque dessus.  
  
Waya : « Alors, en forme pour ton match ? »  
  
Hikaru : « On ne peut mieux ! »  
  
Les deux amis continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à la salle où l'attendait déjà Isumi, entièrement concentré. Après un rapide salut, le match débuta et les 2 adversaires firent preuve d'un tel talent qu'à la pause personne n'aurait pu dire lequel dès deux allait remporter le match. Hikaru s'apprêtait à suivre Waya et Isumi dans la pièce de repos quand il aperçut Akira se dirigeant vers l'entrée, à priori il comptait aller manger dehors. Se rappelant de son comportement de la veille, il prit la résolution de l'accompagner et de lui offrir des ramen pour se faire pardonner. Hikaru rattrapa Akira à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la Nihon Ki-Hi.  
  
Hikaru : « Hey Touya, je peux t'accompagner ? »  
  
Akira : « Pourquoi veux-tu m'accompagner ? Retourne manger avec tes 'amis' comme tu le fais à chaque fois. » Pas la peine de préciser que le ton était plutôt cassant voir même hostile.  
  
Hikaru : « S'il te plaît Touya, je souhaite juste déjeuner avec toi et m'excuser pour hier soir. »  
  
Akira : « Je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu ne faisais rien à l'heure où nous devions nous retrouver. Aurais-tu tout d'un coup une explication valable pour m'avoir laissé t'attendre 3h ? »  
  
Hikaru : « Et bien … euh … »  
  
Akira : « C'est bon. J'avais bien compris. Maintenant s'il te plaît laisse-moi tranquille. »  
  
Et Akira continua son chemin sans plus s'intéresser à Hikaru. Celui-ci était bien plus blessé qu'il ne souhait l'admettre, et dans une impulsion non réfléchie il attrapa Akira par le bras pour obliger celui-ci à lui faire face à nouveau.  
  
Hikaru : « écoute je suis vraiment désolé ! Je te promets que je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé ! J'aurais vraiment aimé jouer cette partie avec toi ! Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi je ne suis pas venu parce que je ne sais pas si je peux parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir mais je ne t'évite pas, j'avais simplement besoin d'être seul ! Je suis désolé aussi de n'avoir pas penser à t'appeler pour te prévenir. »  
  
Akira : « C'est facile de t'excuser mais le mal est fait. J'ai bien compris. La seule chose qui t'intéresse en moi c'est mon jeu. Je ne suis bon qu'à être ton rival sur un goban et rien d'autre. »  
  
Hikaru : « Arrête de délirer ! Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai fait faux-bond un soir que nous ne sommes pas amis ! »  
  
Le ton commençait réellement à monter des 2 côtés.  
  
Akira : « Mais il ne s'agit pas que d'hier soir ! Tu es toujours en retard à nos rendez-vous ! À chaque fois parce que tu faisais autre chose, je passe toujours après tes autres amis. Non tu ne me considères pas comme un ami, sinon hier soir tu serais venu me trouver pour parler ! C'est ce que les amis font, ils partagent autre chose que des partis de go ! »  
  
Hikaru : « Cette conversation devient ridicule ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves autant parce qu'il m'est arrivé un soir d'avoir besoin de solitude, et qu'il a fallu que ce soit en même temps que notre rendez-vous !? Tu me reproches de ne pas me conduire en ami parce que je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire autre chose que du go avec moi, alors que c'est toi-même qui me dis que tu ne vas jamais au cinéma ou fais des activités normales pour notre âge ? Mais est-ce que c'est se comporter en ami que de ne même pas chercher à comprendre mes raisons ?! »  
  
Akira : « Bien sûr c'est toujours ma faute ! Alors tu as pitié de ce pauvre Akira, qui ne connaît rien que le go, il ne vaut pas la peine de s'amuser avec lui ou d'essayer de mieux le connaître… sinon tu aurais compris que j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec toi…je ne suis bon qu'à jouer au go, et c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, un adversaire qui te permettent de t'améliorer !! »  
  
Hikaru : « Au lieu de toujours parler par périphrase si une bonne fois pour toute tu me disais ce que tu voulais on en serait peut-être pas là ! »  
  
Akira : « Je veux que tu te comportes autrement avec moi ! Je ne veux plus être seulement ton rival, je ne veux plus que là seule chose que nous partagions soit le go ! Je ne veux plus de cette situation où je sens que je ne suis rien à tes yeux …je veux que tu t'inquiètes pour moi autant que je m'inquiète pour toi, je veux passer du temps à tes côtés et partagés des souvenirs que je pourrais chérir … »  
  
Hikaru : silence ahuri  
  
Akira : « Je veux que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aimes car je ne veux plus sentir mon cœur en pièce qui ne peut se recoller tant que j'aurai cet espoir fou qui ne me quitte pas. » (Si c'est pas une belle déclaration ça ;;)  
  
Hikaru : « Touya … je …je… »  
  
Hikaru ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, pourquoi tout d'un coup tout le monde autour de lui tombait amoureux ? Il n'avait jamais sérieusement pensé à ses propres sentiments et voilà que le lendemain même ou Akari lui avoue être amoureuse, il fallait que Akira, la dernière personne qu'il aurait imaginer tomber amoureuse… d'ailleurs manquait plus que Waya tiens…lui avoue être également amoureuse, et de lui en plus ! Rha mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend à tous ???!!! Hikaru ne pouvait pas regarder Akira dans les yeux, il ne voulait pas faire du mal à Akira, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir et le faire espérer pour rien. Non il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire…  
  
Akira : « Ne t'inquiète pas je n'attendais pas vraiment une réponse positive. J'ai compris hier soir ce que j'étais pour toi. C'est dur mais j'essaierai de surmonter ça. J'espère que tu ne refuseras pas de jouer à nouveau au go avec moi… c'est tout ce qu'il me restera… »  
  
Malgré le ton assez sur de lui, d'une personne distante qui ne succombe pas à la peine, qu'Akira avait adopté, Hikaru pouvait sentir de la déception, de la tristesse, et même de la peur… Akira ne voulait pas le perdre à cause de sa déclaration… et Hikaru n'était pas près à ce que leur amitié disparaisse… du moins si amis ils pouvaient continuer à être… il le souhaitait en tout cas…  
  
Mais avant qu'Hikaru ait eut le temps de commencer à parler, Akira s'en alla, toujours aussi fière et aucunes larmes dans les yeux, souhaitant juste à Hikaru de gagner sa partie.  
Le choc aidant, Hikaru n'eut pas la force de poursuivre Akira pour poursuivre cette discussion. Sur le chemin du retour à la Nihon Ki-Hi, Hikaru réfléchit à tous les mots qui venaient d'être échangés. En fait il avait mérité ce qui était arrivé, il avait poussé Akira jusque dans ses derniers retranchements et l'avait poussé à lui révéler son secret, même si jamais il n'avait pensé qu'Akira nourrissait de tels sentiments. Et surtout lui-même n'arrivait pas à fixer ses sentiments…il aimait passer du temps avec Akira, mais pouvait-il dire qu'il ressentait plus qu'une profonde amitié ?... il en doutait …  
  
Il arriva finalement peu de temps avant que le match ne reprenne et eut juste le temps d'avaler un sandwich rapidement. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, le fil de ses pensées ne s'arrêta pas avec la reprise du match, et finalement Isumi l'emporta de 3 points, faisant grimacer le jeune homme, autant le début de la partie était à armes égale, autant la seconde avait été un beau désastre. Quand il regarda autour de lui, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'Akira était déjà partit, la seconde que Waya regardait leur goban et commençait déjà à commenter la partie. Mais au bout d'un moment, Waya remarqua qu'Hikaru ne participait pas du tout à la conversation.  
  
Waya : « Hikaru ?! Tu es où là ? Dans les nuages ? Dans la boutique de ramen la plus proche ? On discute d'un match que tu as perdu et il n'y a qu'Isumi qui parle, j'ai raté quelque chose à la logique ? »  
  
Hikaru : « Très drôle Waya… non j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, je commence à réaliser certaines choses sur mes sentiments que je n'avais pas compris jusqu'alors. »  
  
Waya (se jetant sur Hikaru) : « Ah ah ! Tu nous aurais caché que tu t'intéressais à une fille ? C'est qui ? Cette fille de ton bahut que tu nous as amené la dernière fois ? C'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne ! »  
  
Hikaru : « Euh …en fait pas vraiment… » regard significatif vers Isumi  
  
Isumi : « J'espère que ce n'est pas ma relation avec Akari qui te perturbe. Je m'en voudrais si tu es amoureux d'elle. Même si ça ne me fera pas la quitter pour toi. » (Voilà vous savez enfin qui c'est allez avouez c'était pas dure lol)  
  
Waya : « Hein ? Ta relation …. Tu …tu…tu as une petite amie ? »  
  
Isumi : « Oui. »  
  
Waya : « Ouah mais pourquoi je suis pas au courant moi ?!! Et pourquoi Shindo est déjà au courant ?! C'est pas justeeeeeeeeeee »  
  
Isumi : « Et bien en fait…je comptais vous le dire à tous les deux en même temps, mais Akari, qui est une amie d'enfance d'Hikaru, tenait à lui dire elle-même et je l'ai accompagnée. Elle craignait la réaction d'Hikaru plus que tout, elle ne veut pas perdre ton amitié tu sais. »  
  
Waya : c'est pas juste quand même  
  
Hikaru : « Oui je sais. Ça m'a vraiment fait un choc hier soir. On peut dire que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. »  
  
Waya : « Ça c'est sur se faire piquer sa futur petite amie par un copain…. »  
  
Hikaru : « Non ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Ça m'a au contraire permit de réaliser que je considérais Akari comme ma sœur, et que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. En fait j'ai même réalisé qu'une autre personne comptait plus pour moi que n'importe qui d'autre, mais cette personne je l'ai blessé. »  
  
A ces mots, Hikaru entendit un léger sanglot que quelqu'un tentait de retenir. En face de lui, à quelques pas se tenait Akira et il semblait bouleverser. Quand celui-ci fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la sortie, ni une ni deux Hikaru le suivit, laissant Isumi et Waya derrière avec un « je reviens tout de suite ».  
  
Hikaru ne vit pas Akira dehors, pourtant il était sûr de l'avoir vu se diriger vers la sortie. Poussé par son instinct il partit donc sur sa gauche. Un peu plus loin, il retrouve Akira assis sur une balançoire qui semblait l'attendre. Il s'approcha lentement. Akira releva la tête et fixa Hikaru dans les yeux, des traces de larmes pouvaient encore se voir mais semblaient avoir disparu.  
  
Akira : « Je suis désolé. »  
  
Hikaru : « Mais de quoi ? »  
  
Akira : « De tout. De mon comportement ces 2 derniers jours. Je me suis laissé aveuglé par mes sentiments et je n'ai pas cherché à t'écouter où à comprendre tes raisons. Je ne pensais qu'à moi et j'ai finit par t'accuser injustement. Je voulais tellement croire que je comptais ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour toi que j'ai finit par me croire le centre de ton monde, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je me faisais du mal comme ça. Le retour a la réalité a été rude mais ça m'aura au moins servit à une chose, j'ai finit par t'avouer mes sentiments. Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie, ça me rongeait de l'intérieur, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que je passais peut-être à côté d'une chance, que le jour où quelqu'un d'autre te prendrait à moi je le regretterais. Maintenant je sais que mes rêves ne deviendront jamais réalité, mais j'ai été heureux tout à l'heure quand tu as dit à tes amis que je comptais pour toi. Vraiment. J'ai finalement pris conscience que tu serais toujours avec moi à travers ton go, à travers nos parties. »  
  
Hikaru : « Akira … je suppose que tu m'as entendu tout à l'heure quand j'ai dit que j'avais compris pas mal de chose à propos de mes sentiments. Ce que je voulais dire par là c'est que j'ai compris que tu comptais énormément pour moi. Hier Akari s'est éloigné de moi, elle a toujours été ma meilleure amie, ça m'a fait un énorme choc mais c'est tout. Alors que j'ai réalisé aujourd'hui que si je te perdais toi je ne sais vraiment pas comment je réagirais. Une fois j'ai perdue une personne à laquelle je tenais énormément, ça a laissé un énorme vide en moi, je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne veux pas revivre ça. Je ne peux pas te rendre tes sentiments pour le moment mais je sais que je n'aurais pas vraiment de mal à tomber amoureux de toi. Alors laisse-moi un peu de temps s'il te plaît. Donne moi du temps que nous pourrons passer ensemble, laisse moi te découvrir, laisse moi apprendre par cœur ce que tu aimes et ce que tu détestes. Alors je suis sûr que mes sentiments répondront aux tiens. D'accord ? »  
  
Tout au long du discours d'Hikaru, Akira était allé de surprise en surprise, mais maintenant il était heureux, certes Hikaru n'était pas amoureux de lui, mais le futur s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices possibles. Un jour ils seraient ensemble, il n'en doutait pas, au fond de son cœur il attendrait ce jour, il attendrait Hikaru. Il lui adressa alors un sourire chaleureux, apaisé.  
  
Akira : « Oui. »  
  
----------------------  
  
Et j'en profite pour dédicacer ce OS à coupine Laeti parce que c'est sa faute si j'ai modifié la fin (me suis souvenu d'un de ses reproches une fois ; ) et que c'est même pour ça que vous avez même pas droit à un baiser dans cette fic XD (mais si j'ai de l'inspiration et que vous me demandez un épilogue j'en ferai sûrement un où ils se mettent ensemble ) Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire review please !! 


	2. séquelle: Promesse tenue

Kikoo tout le monde ! 

Me revoilà après une bonne absence je dois bien l'avouer ;; enfin je m'explique plus à ce sujet après ce petit one-shot / séquelle

Pour le disclaimer il s'agit du même qu'au chapitre précédent aussi je m'épargne cette peine (franchement je suis pas aussi flemmarde que j'en ai l'air promis )

Donc voilà sans plus de manières l'épilogue !

* * *

Le temps passe inexorablement, des rires, des pleurs, des souvenirs…énormément de souvenirs. Une rencontre qui changea sa vie, suivit d'une deuxième rencontre tout aussi déterminante. C'est fou à quel point une personne peut entre dans votre vie et la modifier… Mais à quoi se rend on compte que vous tenez à une personne plus qu'à une autre ? Les sentiments semblent se modifier, toujours évoluer, alors peut-on vraiment s'attacher à une personne jusqu'à souhaiter passer chaque seconde de sa vie à ses côtés ? Ne vouloir vivre que pour cette personne ? En résumé, qu'est-ce réellement que l'amour ? Et comment sait-on pour de bon que l'on est amoureux ?

Voilà une question bien existentielle que Hikaru Shindo, magnifique bishonen de 18 ans (d'accord c'est subjectif comme avis ça ), n'a pas arrêté de se poser depuis presque un an maintenant…en fait depuis le jour où son meilleur ami lui a avoué qu'il l'aimait. Depuis tant de choses c'était passé. Ce jour là ils avaient franchi un pas important, et depuis leur relation avait évolué. Ils n'étaient certes pas amants, mais arrivaient enfin à passer du temps ensemble en dehors du salon de go du père d'Akira. Cependant jamais Akira n'avait à nouveau abordé ce sujet depuis ce jour. Au début Hikaru lui en était reconnaissant, il se doutait que ça devait être dure pour lui de ne jamais rien demandé, de ne jamais montrer tout ce qu'il espérait de lui. Et puis au fil du temps, plus les moments mémorables passés ensemble s'accumulèrent, plus Hikaru découvrait un jeune homme capable de s'ouvrir au monde qui l'entourait. Ce ne fut certes pas facile au début pour Akira de suivre Hikaru dans toutes les activités qu'il lui proposait, mais finalement quand Hikaru y repensait, le bilan de cette année passé était plus que positif. Et maintenant Hikaru s'avouait sans détour qu'il aimait énormément les moments passés aux côtés du jeune homme. En fait pour être tout fait honnête, quand il pense à tous les sentiments qui lui inspirent Akira, il pourrait bien les résumer en ce simple mot qui lui fait pourtant si peur : « amour ». Mais à chaque fois qu'il souhaitait en parler à Akira, des doutes s'insinuaient dans son cœur et dans son esprit, ce qui retardait le moment fatidique à chaque fois, finalement il doutait toujours autant de ses sentiments… amour ou amitié profonde?

Bref, malgré toutes ces considérations, jamais les relations entre les 2 jeunes garçons n'avaient étaient aussi bonnes, malgré leurs disputes toujours aussi légendaires autour d'un goban Et puis arriva un tournoi de go assez important pour que les 2 jeunes gens décident de s'accorder une semaine d'entraînement intensif en commun. Pas qu'ils en aient réellement besoin, ils savaient parfaitement bien quel était leur niveau de compétence, mais parce que c'était surtout une très bonne excuse pour passer une semaine l'un avec l'autre… il fut donc convenu que cette fois-ci ce serait Akira qui passerait une semaine chez Hikaru, sa mère devant s'absenter une semaine et ayant donner son accord à la venue du jeune homme, trop contente de ne pas savoir son fils adoré seul tout ce temps, certaine qu'elle était qu'il ne se ferait jamais un seul repas correct … (et puis ça nous arrange bien nos 2 chéris pourront se faire des mamours plus tranquillement )

(Et purée j'aime pas ce que j'écris c'est affreux )

(Donc je me relance dans ce que je préfère écrire en général ! les POV !!)

Hikaru POV

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'après une semaine à ne rien faire d'autres que du go, je passerai ma dernière soirée en compagnie d'Akira à regarder un film à la télé… Bon d'accord j'adore ce film et même après l'avoir vu une bonne vingtaine de fois j'aime toujours autant le regarder mais là…. Enfin c'est fou ! Voilà ça y est je m'énerve…enfin j'ai de quoi ! Ça fait une semaine qu'on « vit » ensemble tout les 2 … et seuls en plus… et il c'est rien passé !! Réfléchis, déjà si tu penses ça c'est que tu voulais qu'il se passe quelque chose…mais tu croyais franchement qu'il te sauterait dessus comme ça tout d'un coup sans prévenir ?! Il ne l'a pas fait en une année entière alors pourquoi cette semaine…parce que aujourd'hui j'en ai envie histoire d'être enfin fixé sur mes sentiments pour lui ? Oui mais ça il le sait pas… et puis imagine que finalement tu le repousses…là mon pauvre Hikaru t'es sur de le faire souffrir un max… et j'ai pas envie de le voir souffrir moi…bon donc ce serait à moi de faire le premier pas… super la galère ….c'est toujours compliqué les sentiments ! Pourquoi ça ne se passe pas comme dans ce film… bon d'accord là on a droit à une héroïne et un héros donc au moins ils savent qu'ils n'auront pas à cacher leur relation à plus de la moitié de leurs connaissances…mais même… bon j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur moi-même et je tente une remarque subtile, j'en ai marre du silence…exclusions faite de la télé bien sûr…

« Akira… »

Ma phrase me reste en travers de la gorge alors que je sens quelque chose se poser sur mon épaule gauche… je me retourne légèrement pour apercevoir un Akira endormi dont la tête repose avec légèreté sur mon épaule. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de cette vision enchanteresse. Déjà en tant normal avec son air mature je reconnais qu'Akira est plus que séduisant, mais là endormi et détendu, toute sa jeunesse refait surface, il a les traits détendus et il sourit même dans son sommeil…j'espère au moins que c'est parce qu'il rêve de moi…. Et avec des pensées pareilles j'ose encore douter que je suis raide dingue de ce type… je pourrais rester des heures à le regarder dormir comme ça. C'est tellement agréable comme sensation, son corps si proche du mien. Je sens une envie irrésistible me pousser à caresser les cheveux du jeune homme aussi paisiblement endormi…Hum il a les cheveux si doux…je suis heureux qu'il dorme au moins je peux en profiter, manquerait plus qu'il se réveille… allez je ne pense plus à rien et je profite du moment présent ! Ça va vraiment me manquer qu'il ne soit plus à la maison.

Un peu plus tard

Je commence vraiment à dormir debout là … va falloir que je me décide, ou je le réveille ou je le porte jusqu'à la chambre… la deuxième solution me plait bien mais s'il se réveille j'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction … encore que finalement ça pourrait être bien ça l'obligerait à montrer s'il ressent encore quelque chose pour moi… hum je vais peut-être tenté ça tiens, espérons juste que ce n'est pas qu'une mauvaise idée dû à mon cerveau endormi -  
Bien déjà le repousser lentement…comment ça je fais tout pour qu'il se réveille pas ? Hum j'avoue je suis peut-être pas super tenté par une conversation dans les escaliers…et si je tentais le coup du prince charmant qui réveille sa princesse ? Euh très très mauvaise idée ça aussi… faut vraiment que j'aille dormir moi…bon allez je suis debout devant lui et maintenant je le prends comment moi ? Bon faisons une tentative par les épaules…

Fin du POV pour le moment

Hikaru s'approcha lentement d'Akira afin de le prendre par les épaules, mais alors que son visage était relativement proche de celui de son ami, ce dernier se réveilla (note : et oui je suis l'auteur sadique lol), au début Akira ne sembla pas prendre conscience de la situation, finalement un Hikaru aussi proche de lui avec un tel regard concerné ne pouvait être qu'un autre de ses fantasmes…quand à Hikaru sa seule réaction pendant quelques instants face au regard brumeux du jeune homme me permettait à son cerveau qu'une seule réflexion : « Kawai !! ». Akira fut le premier à réagir, bien que Hikaru cru déceler un éclair de panique dans les yeux vert de son vis-à-vis. Et là l'auteur fatiguée avait écrit un bref dialogue nul et pathétique qui après correction a été zappé pour un résumé plus concis vu qu'il ne servait à rien

La tension était palpable entre les 2 jeunes, un silence gêné s'installa qui dissipé par une explication d'Hikaru concernant leur proximité. Celui-ci faisait tout pour paraître détendu et sembler prendre la peur de son ami à la rigolade. (Voilà en 2 lignes j'ai résumé un dialogue de 10 répliques °) Mais intérieurement il en était tout autre, ses pensées étaient en ébullition.  
Pourquoi Akira l'avait-il repoussé ainsi ? Il avait beau réfléchir à toutes les raisons possibles, il n'arrivait qu'à une seule solution possible : Akira ne l'aimait plus, ses sentiments avaient dû muer en une profonde amitié en une année et maintenant une telle proximité le gêné. Et cette idée faisait mal à Hikaru. L'idée que le jour enfin où il se décide à franchir un pas, à reconnaître tout ce qu'il s'était caché à lui-même, soit également le jour où ses rêves nouveaux tombent en miettes devant lui. Il avait été stupide de croire qu'Akira pouvait l'attendre aussi longtemps. Finalement il proposa à Akira qu'ils aillent se coucher, et celui-ci accepta apparemment soulagé que leur conversation s'arrête là. Ce qui assombrit encore un peu plus les pensées d'Hikaru. Et ces pensées noires ne le quittaient plus. Même après que les deux jeunes garçons soient couchés, Akira reposant dans un futon au pied du lit d'Hikaru, ce dernier ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Des questions sans réponses n'arrêtaient pas de lui traverser l'esprit, dont 2 principalement : pourquoi Akira ne l'aimait plus ? Et aurait-il eut une chance s'il avait compris ses sentiments plus tôt ? Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit un an auparavant n'avait-il était que mensonges ?  
Et finalement le sommeil aidant, Hikaru ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait prononcé cette dernière question a voix haute… Et la réponse d'Akira, lui aussi perdu dans ses pensés et incapable de trouver le sommeil, ne se fit pas attendre, réveillant complètement Hikaru.

- De quoi parles-tu Hikaru ?

- Euh… 'Magnifique réponse Hikaru bravo…t'avais pas encore plus pathétique ?'

-Akira…tu te souviens de notre conversation l'an dernier… 'Au point où j'en suis autant aborder le sujet…'

silence sur la fréquence

- Oui…

Ironiquement aucun des deux n'avaient besoin de préciser de quelle conversation il s'agissait. C'était dans l'ordre des choses qu'elle revienne sur le tapis un jour ou l'autre. Mais à ce moment là Akira bénissait la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce, empêchant Hikaru de voir son trouble à l'évocation de sa déclaration.

- Tu penses toujours ce que tu m'avais dit alors ?

- Je…je préférerai ne pas en parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plaît Hikaru…je ne veux pas…

- Tant de choses ont changé en un an ? J'ai tant changé ?

- ça n'a rien à voir ! Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Akira tout en sachant que cette réponse ambivalente n'allait amener que plus de questions.

Hikaru se releva et s'assis au bord de son lit face à Akira toujours allongé, son esprit partagé entre la volonté de tout laisser tomber et renoncer et celle de pousser Akira dans ses derniers retranchement…mais cette dernière idée risquait de lui faire tout perdre au final…seulement Hikaru n'a jamais été le type de garçon a laissé tomber quoique ce soit, tout cette histoire se devait d'avoir une fin et cette nuit était trop parfaite pour tout laisser passer sans rien faire.

- Finalement je suis condamné à toujours regarder ton dos. Pourquoi dois-tu toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur moi ? Même maintenant après tant d'années, tant de choses partagées ensemble…Hikaru baissa les yeux n'osant pas soutenir le regard d'Akira qui s'était maintenant lui aussi assis sur son futon, écoutant le discours de son ami… déjà au début ce n'est pas moi que tu pourchassais…et j'ai tout fait pour attraper ton regard, je t'ai suivi jusque dans ce monde qui m'était alors inconnu…ma vie a entièrement changé à cause de toi, elle ne tournait plus qu'autour de toi. Et finalement je suis devenu ton rival, j'étais destiné à être ton rival, mais égoïstement je voulais plus, je voulais mieux te connaître, tout savoir de toi. Finalement je voulais que l'on soit ami. Et puis, sans que je m'y attende, tu m'as dit être tombé amoureux de moi, ça m'a bouleversé bien plus que tu ne pourrais le croire, je venais à peine de me rendre compte à quel point tu comptais pour moi, j'avais besoin de mettre les choses au point avec moi-même. Et nous sommes devenus encore plus proche l'un de l'autre…j'aimais cette situation, je la trouvais normale et j'espérais qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Alors pourquoi tu t'écartes de moi maintenant ? Je sens que tu agis différemment envers moi, que tu t'éloignes à chaque fois que je m'approche trop de toi…je…je ne sais plus ce que je suis pour toi…et a me fait peur…je crois…

Hikaru n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Akira s'était levé pour le faire taire d'un baiser. Un baiser rapide, simple, qui s'acheva aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé. Akira fixait Hikaru dans les yeux, il venait de comprendre ce qu'Hikaru tentait de lui dire, mais malgré sa joie en ce moment, il tenait d'abord à rassurer Hikaru sur ses sentiments avant d'aller plus loin.

- Idiot. Je ne te fuis pas, et je ne m'éloignerai jamais de toi. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça. Et c'est ce qui me faisait peur. Je n'ai plus 12 Hikaru, et … Akira détourne légèrement son regard en rougissant …. Ces derniers temps j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me retenir quand j'étais près de toi, je voulais pouvoir te crier tout ce que je ressentais, tout ce que j'espérais de toi…mais je ne devais pas et je le savais, je t'ai promis que j'attendrai ta réponse, mais je ne pouvait m'empêcher de vouloir qu'elle vienne plus vite, moi Akira pour la première fois de ma vie je ne voulais plus être patient. Je voulais simplement pouvoir t'aimer…

Cette fois-ci ce fut Hikaru qui interrompit Akira d'un baiser. Mais celui-ci était sans commune mesure avec le précédent, il était emplit de désir refoulé, à la fois demandeur et gourmant. Leurs deux cœurs s'emballèrent lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent enfin pour la première fois. Leur baiser devint encore plus profond, chacun voulant faire passer tout son amour pour l'autre à travers lui, ce premier 'vrai' baiser devait sceller une promesse d'éternité. A bout de souffle Hikaru se détacha d'Akira, qui s'était dans l'action retrouvé allongé de nouveaux sur son futon, mais cette fois avec Hikaru étalait de tout son long par-dessus lui. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, ils n'en avaient pas besoin, leurs yeux se disaient tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir. Ils parleraient plus tard, demain…pour le moment Akira noua ses mains autour du coup d'Hikaru et l'attira de nouveaux contre lui pour un nouveau baiser. Innocemment la fièvre monta entre eux, bien vite le haut de pyjama d'Akira ne fut qu'un vieux souvenir et déjà Hikaru laissait un énorme suçon sur la clavicule de son bien-aimé. La respiration d'Akira se faisait de plus en plus saccadé, il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment…mais la réalité surpasse toujours le rêve. Hikaru le faisait entrer dans un monde de sensations qu'il croyait ne jamais connaître. Il en avait toujours été ainsi avec lui. Et il savait que ça ne changerait jamais. Akira sourit entre deux râles de plaisirs, Hikaru l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait et cette nuit serait leur nuit.

* * *

Oulala c'est la troisième version de cet épilogue et j'en suis toujours pas satisfaite à 100 en ce moment l'inspiration me manque pas pour des histoires de fond, mais pour l'écriture j'y arrive décidemment pas ; ; Je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi absente pendant si longtemps…vraiment je suis pas fière de moi … mais j'ai été prise entre plusieurs feux, et résultat j'ai rien écrit en 4 mois. Enfin là comme tout le monde le sait on entre en période de vacances lol Déjà je vais prendre une semaine de pause ordi/internet et revenir au bon vieux papier lol Comme ça après j'espère pouvoir revenir avec la suite de mon autre fic qui avance lentement mais sûrement… mais en attendant je pense écrire quelques one-shots aussi, je me suis rendue compte que ça correspondait mieux à mon caractère -- 

Je dédie cet épilogue à miss faust sans elle j'aurais peut-être jamais posté cette fin XD n'empêche elle m'a beaucoup motivée merciiii et puis bon ça fait 1 mois que je la lui ai promis ;; Enfin voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus tout de même  
Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et si vous êtes gentils je vous promets quelque chose pour le jour de l'an lol

Kiss Infinitylight


End file.
